


【JPSS】没有如果<35/中部开启>

by Flylinglok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylinglok/pseuds/Flylinglok
Summary: 中部讲述詹姆由重生到死亡的故事，而下部则是集中在詹姆死后赛佛勒斯的生活，詹姆则只会出现在众人的回忆里。但是！不用担心，如无意外下部在十章内就会完结了。虽然詹姆还是死了，但死了不代表BE 啊，至少对我来说这个故事是HE 的…… 当然，我也知道我对HE 的标准跟普通人的不同……另外，中、下部均以第三人称叙事，前者主詹姆，后者主赛佛。





	【JPSS】没有如果

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1) 老邓黑化？他本来就是个为了成就大事不惜牺牲他人的人…… 我觉得不算黑化啦。  
> 2) 莉莉微黑化？她可是个被背叛的妻子和好友，总不能让她微笑着接受然后祝福他们吧？  
> 3) 主要角色死亡 (上面说了)  
> 4) 含替身相关内容 (放心，这篇是99.9% 詹石文，石哈石什么的不存在。剩下那0.1% 是詹莉……)  
> 5) 含Cheating(婚姻)相关内容  
> 如果以上看官您都能接受，那就请继续看下去吧
> 
> 温馨提示：本文相关cp 为詹石、黑兄弟、伏卢、德哈。其他的追求者前男友前女友老婆什么的的出现都只是为促进剧情发展。

詹姆躺在床上看着天花板，绞尽脑汁想要找出两全之策，但只能无奈而又气急败坏地承认——葛来分多是真的不擅长动脑子。  
刚醒来的詹姆几乎是马上就向莉莉确认日期，得知今天是五月十七日，也是上一世中佛地魔对他们下手的六个月前(注1)。  
这个时间点很暧昧却又很关键，比如雷古勒斯失蹤的消息会在几天后传出来、比如雷木思很快就会跟他决裂、比如莉莉在这时候属经隐约感觉到他的不对劲，并在不久以后发现他跟赛佛勒斯的关係。  
又比如，赛佛勒斯在三个月前秘密加入凤凰会，他，詹姆 · 波特因邓不利多的要求和自己的私心选择了利用赛佛勒斯的感情，并在两个月前再次跟他上了床，二人又开始了隐秘的地下关係。  
  “ 赛佛勒斯．石内卜的命运早已注定。他会是发现你尸首的人，那时候他会因悲恸不已而早产，难产而亡。” 梅林的预言仍在耳边，詹姆却已经绝望地发现——他无能为力。  
赛佛勒斯的死因是难产，要绝对的避免他的死亡，就是要避免他怀孕。但他的记忆明确的告诉他——赛佛勒斯那么的爱他，在两个月前的那第一个晚上，已再度怀上他的孩子(注2)。  
什至，就算詹姆在事后婉转的提醒他记得服避孕魔药，他还是无视了这一点。  
每当詹姆闭上眼睛，眼前就会出现一个血腥的场面—— 赛佛勒斯的下身鲜血淋漓，脸上表情痛苦难忍，右手死死捉住那再不会回应的詹姆的手臂，左手按着硕大的、正在鼓动的肚皮……  
不知为何，詹姆总觉得这的确就是当时发生的事。这些莫名奇妙地出现在他脑海中的画面实在太过真实，不可能是他自己的臆想。  
这个念头令詹姆浑身上下不由自主地僵硬又冰冷。  
不行。梅林给了他重来的机会，他必须要改变这一切！詹姆心头一热，只扔下一句 “我回凤凰会一趟！” 便无视莉莉疑惑的目光，离开高锥客洞。  
没错，詹姆是去凤凰会，而不是去蜘蛛尾巷。如果是当年的詹姆，恐怕会不顾一切地沖到赛佛勒斯面前，求他打掉这个孩子。但是，在经历了这一切后，詹姆不再是那只有勇无谋的狮子。先别说自己要怎么解释自己知道赛佛勒斯有孕的事，他很清楚赛佛勒斯，如果自己告诉他自己不想他死、告诉他自己不能失去他，赛佛勒斯那不顾危险地生下孩子的决心只会更坚决。  
所以，他只能去找人商量。至于人选，有谁会比聪明又有智慧的邓不利多更适合？  
事实上，谁都比他适合。因为，在邓不利多眼中，没有什么是比巫师世界的和平更重要。就算詹姆是他的爱徒，也不可能例外。

 

注1：私设上一世的佛地魔在十一月十七日杀的波特夫妇，第二世是因为某些事才提早至十月三十一日。  
注2：私设男巫只能怀上心爱之人的孩子，爱得越深怀上孩子的机会就越大。详情请参考以往的章节。


End file.
